


A lovely night

by bychaeng



Series: Fictober 2018 [22]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drunk Shenanigans, Fictober 2018, M/M, Ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bychaeng/pseuds/bychaeng
Summary: Daniel is drunk and tired so he goes out of the disco.





	A lovely night

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2018  
> day 22: drunk shenanigans  
> song that gave name to this: a lovely night - la la land soundtrack
> 
> okay so i’m participating in fictober 2018 so i can motivate myself to write a little bit more and, overall, post my works publicly, which is something i forgot how it feels like so please be nice. i hope you all like this ♡

Daniel was drunk and alone. He knew it was going to happen, of course, and he tried to convince his friends it was better for him to stay in with his cats, but Sungwoon and Jaehwan had promised they wouldn’t leave him alone that time. Promises that became lies the moment Taehyun and Sewoon showed up at the club. Daniel didn’t mind, though. He liked being with Taehyun and Sewoon, but he always ended up feeling a third wheel and even though Taehyun’s friends were all nice and funny they were always too busy licking each other’s faces when it was about Donghan and Kenta and about Hyunbin and Longguo, and too busy finding someone to make out with when it was about Sanggyun. Not that Daniel disliked the idea, but they already made out once and they both agreed it was better to keep it as a one night thing. He had already danced and had his show of trying to be sexy and succeeding at the dance floor, but he was tired and didn’t want to dance anymore. Fun was over for Daniel.

He decided to go out so he got his jacket and sighed. He knew he couldn’t go home without his friends and he was already exhausted. He hated it because when drunk and tired, Daniel got too whiny and clingy. 

There was a boy outside too, with a cigarette on but not smoking from it. Daniel walked by him and sat near him, his back on the wall. 

“Are you really going to sit on the floor?”, asked the stranger, with a funny tone.

“Did I ask you if you are going to smoke that?, asked Daniel back. “No, right? Then mind your own business”, he pouted. 

“Oh? This?”, questioned the stranger, holding the cigarette. “It’s not mine. It’s my friend’s, but he left to made out with his crush and I simply didn’t have the heart to throw this even if it’s just indeed trash. It’s a lot of money.”

“I don’t know if I should be glad because you don’t smoke so you are not going to die and I don’t like people dying because of people smoking or disappointed because the cigarette really fits your pretty fingers and I really like how aesthetic that looks like”, Daniel pointed out. 

He got whiny, clingy and too dan sincere. The stranger giggled. 

“Did you just admit my fingers are attractive?”

Daniel shrugged.

“You have nice hands.”

“I agree. I’m Seongwoo.”

“I’m Daniel. My friends left to make out with their crushes too.”

“Well, I don’t blame Minhyun. He has been liking Jonghyun for ages, so I forgive him”, Seongwoo took a sit next to Daniel. 

“I do blame my friends. They make out with their crushes everyday”, Daniel whined. 

Seongwoo laughed out loud. 

“What about you? Do you have a crush to make out with?”

“Do I look like I have one?”, Daniel was about to lose it and start crying. 

“Well, yeah, you are very pretty.”

“That was smooth, but I am here sitting alone and cold so do I look like I have a crush to make out with?”

“Hey, you are not alone! The last time I checked, I was still a human. Maybe I’m a ghost now. I should check. That would be cool, to be honest. I would love to scare people”, Seongwoo joked out. 

“Fine, I’m not alone, I’m here cold sitting with my stranger crush.”

Damn, Daniel really needed to learn how to shut up. 

“Oh, so I’m your crush now? So you do have a crush!”, Seongwoo was having fun. 

“Shut up! I don’t have a crush! I don’t even know you. You are just a pretty stranger. And you asked if I had a crush to make out with. I still don’t have that!”

“Who said I’m against the idea of making out with you?”

Daniel blushed. 

“Would you?”

Seongwoo giggled. 

“I mean, yes, you are pretty cute and funny. But I think we are both really drunk right now, so why don’t we just hold hands and share our numbers? I can get to know you and then kiss you better. I promise you I’m a better kisser sober.”

Daniel thought he had never blushed that hard in his life. 

“That’s so cute. I actually agree. I want to get to know you better too. A-and the kissing thing too.”

There was a silence filled with their huge smiles. 

“Seongwoo”, Daniel said. 

“Yes?”

“About holding hands… Were you serious? Because I’m pretty cold and your hands are very big and nice.”

“Yes, you have already said my hands are attractive.”

“Oh my god, shut up!”, Daniel hit him, laughing. 

Seongwoo held both Daniel’s hands with his bigs hands and tried to warm him up. 

“Better?”

“Yeah”, Daniel smiled. “You feel nice”, he added almost falling asleep in Seongwoo’s shoulder.


End file.
